It Ends Tonight
by SecretChances
Summary: No Summary. currently ON HOLD.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. You no sue. Please. The only thing I own is the plot and the character Elizabeth Hunter.

**Rating: **T just to be safe. Nothing really majorly bad happens. (Okay, that was bad grammar. lol oh well. At least the story isn't like that.)

**Parings:** ReidOC, slight GarciaMorgan & HotchElle (yes I know Aaron is married but I can't help it!)

**Spoiler eppy: **Sex, Birth & Death. You don't have to know the episode to understand this.

**A/N: **This story is co-written by my best friend Jessica. So if it suddenly changes style (like near the end) don't be alarmed. It's only her trying to write as good as me. LOL! I'm joking. She's actually on the same talent level only I have characterization and she has a devious mind that thinks of the greatest plots EVER! Give her a hand everyone!

(Oh a side note, if this at all seemes familar to something you've already read here, its a coinky dink. I've had no influence from any story or anyone-other than Jess-while writing this. Thought I'd make that clear. toodles!)

* * *

The loud ringing of her phone made her extremely angry. She had gotten out of the FBI for two reasons. A) she was tired of office politics, b) she wanted more sleep! Was that too much for a girl to ask? She rolled her eyes and looked at the clock on her side table. It read six thirty a.m.; two hours too early for her to be getting up. She groped around near her pillow and finally found the source of her unwelcomed alarm. 

She flipped open the screen and answered, "Who ever you are, you just woke me up from a very pleasant dream. So, explain yourself quickly."

"Lizzie," the voice on the phone said back to her.

Elizabeth Hunter sat straight up in bed. She hadn't heard that voice in ages. She was sure it was him though the voice sounded shaky and scared. The man she knew to match the voice was strong, smart, and not the least bit uncouragous. Am I dreaming, she thought?

"Spence?" She asked cautiously.

"Lizzie, the darkness is back." There was a click then the dial tone resonated in her ears.

"Damnit!" she closed the screen and flew out of bed.

In record time she had gotten ready. Her hair was a little messy but that was way beside the point. She had a friend she had to save. A friend that used to be so much more than that. She never expected him to call her again. She never expected a lot of things but this shocked her. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to go back to the BAU; the place she once vowed to never set foot in again. She had a lot she never wanted to do again but this time she didn't care. She had only one thing on her mind: Find her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

_"John Milton once said, 'The mind can make a heaven out of hell and a hell out of heaven.'"_

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the BAU. Things hadn't changed much since she was last there. The only major thing she noticed were a few different agents. Other than that, everything had stayed the same. She looked around and saw all her old team-minus Elle and Spencer-sitting around at their desks. Derek was talking to Penelope and Jason and Aaron were having a heated discussion in Jason's office. She didn't want to bother them. 

She sighed, gathering the nerve to got to Morgan and Garcia, when they saw her first. They smiled at her and waved before walking up to her. Elizabeth smiled back and gave them both a hug. Penelope and Derek were shocked to see her. They all stood looking at each other before Elizabeth spoke.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked grinning at their expressions.

"Only a little! You should've called first!" Penelope exclaimed hurring off to meaninglessly straighten up Derek's desk.

"What are you doing back?"

"I'm not back Derek. I just need to tell you guys something," she looked around again. "Where's everyone? Where's Elle?

"Long story. I don't want to get into it," Morgan replied sitting back down at his desk.

Penelope turned toward her. "She quit."

Derek smiled. "Apparently, it's not that long."

Before she could say a word, a blonde woman and a brunette came walking in, coffee mugs in hand. Both women looked frazzled beyond hope. Elizabeth didn't know the people though the blonde looked familiar. She didn't care at the moment whether she knew them or not. She _had _to talk to Aaron.

Liz was about to walk off when the blonde came up to her. She held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Jennifer Jareau. Everyone just calls me JJ though." Liz looked at her a tad confused and shook her hand. "You must be Elizabeth Hunter. I've heard so much about you."

Liz suddenly understood. "Oh you're the one who replaced me. I've seen you on t.v. Good job out there."

JJ smiled. "Thanks."

Liz nodded then walked off in the direction of Jason's office. Aaron and him were still arguing when she knocked on the door. The conversation lowered in volume and became less heated but they still didn't let her in. She stood there, for what seemed like hours, pondering over who to tell and what to say, when the door swung open and Aaron stormed off. He didn't even see her standing there. Her demeanor dropped instantly. She really didn't want to talk to Gideon. So she followed Hotch, fully aware that he was heading to his own office.

"Aaron!" she called to him before he walked through his door.

He froze mid-stride and turned toward her. "Come in Elizabeth."

She walked to him and scurried into his office. He slammed the door shut.

"It's good to see you're back," he said smuggly.

She groaned loudly. "Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm _not_ back!" She sat down. She took in a deep breath-to try to calm her anger-then let it out slowly. "You've improved since I last saw you." Liz glanced around quickly. "You murdered my office for starters. What else did you and Jason do to erase every trace of me?"

Aaron sighed, his hostility subsided. "It's good to see you again Liz."

Her own anger dissapeared and she smiled. "Don't be a smartass with me ever again. You know I've always liked you; don't ruin it."

Aaron chuckled softly. "It won't happen again." He paused. "So, do you like JJ?"

She nodded. "She's a good replacement. I've followed a lot of your cases. She's a good media liazon."

"Glad you approve. So, I take it this isn't a social call."

Liz sighed. " No it isn't. I need help."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain. I just wanted to let you know Reid's in trouble. I want everyone downstairs. Tell Jason for me."

"Conference room?"

"No," she opened the door and left.

Aaron stood behind his desk, shocked to some extent. He knew Reid's mom was a paranoid schizophrenic but he didn't know Reid had it too. He secretly hoped he didn't but that hope was shattered into nothingness.

He glanced down at his desk and saw a file sitting there. It was the case they were going to start working on. He shook his head. Reid was the main focus for now. There would be no other cases until they figured out if Reid was okay. If they ever found him. Aaron pushed that thought of his mind. They would find him.

He reached down and grabbed his cell phone off his desk. He flipped open the screen and starred at it for a second. Thousands of thoughts played out inside his head but one stood out above the rest. He had a phone call to make. He dialed the familiar number and let it ring. He prayed they would answer.

"Hello."

He twitched a grin then got serious. "Something's happened."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. It gets better believe me and it gets longer I think. lol I haven't written the whole second chapter yet so I have no idea how long it is. 

See that little button down there? Huh do you see it? No? -sigh- Look to the left. Down, down. Ah there you go. Just push that little button and review. Please. It'll make me so happy.

Thanks a bunches, Shelby


End file.
